


'How Cute Boys and Sports Ruined My Life' an autobiography by Kageyama Tobio

by snuggy4589



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama moved away from Miyagi and joined a new volleyball club, but Kitagawa Daiichi wasn't the only team that benched him. He quit and moved onto a new hobby, video games. Things were going well until Suga started messing with his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'How Cute Boys and Sports Ruined My Life' an autobiography by Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I saw you like gaming aus, and the kagesuga prompt was calling to me, so I did what I could. Heh, Suga isn't particularly “evil” but Kags is just... Really bad at people.

     Kageyama woke up slowly, as he always did. Sleep was where he found his peace. He could escape the real world for however long his body and mind granted him. His parents sometimes got upset with how much he'd been sleeping in the past few years, but he'd graduated and managed to find a part time job, so they were satisfied. It didn't stop them from wanting him out of the house, though.

     He found solace in internet friends after volleyball left him emotionally starved. He wasn't good at talking in general, but through many long hours on games and YouTube, he found a new home. Originally he just started with sports games, but he found some other interesting things like Splatoon and tower defense games. He loved anything to do with strategy or control... Even though that was what made him drop out of volleyball in the first place.

     He didn't game with anyone from YouTube, but he did have a few friends on the games he played. He also refused to do facecam or video calls because he didn't want anyone to recognize him from the brief notoriety he held from volleyball. His voice had gotten deeper, and he never used any screen names that would relate back to his favorite sport or himself. He wouldn't be recognized by anyone from that time in his life, and that was how he liked it.

     The friends he did have online were accepting of his secrecy and just chocked it up to not wanting his YouTube life to interfere with his normal one. One friend in particular, though would always try to trick him into giving him information. He'd be so kind and open that Kageyama almost fell for it every time. He was a popular guest on his channel because they had similar schedules. When Kageyama was at work, his friend was at school. When he came home and wanted nothing more than to forget his real life, his friend was there with his soothing words and charming laugh. There were times when he wasn't filming that he questioned if it was a good idea to stay friends with someone like that. KouSet613 was a sneaky, conniving bastard. But he was cute. And sweet. And made Kageyama feel nice sometimes.

     He was spacing out and thinking about all of that as he signed onto his computer and his game loaded up, but he was snapped out of his reverie when the patch finished and alerted him with a ding. He smiled and logged in quickly, joining up with his friends. “Alright, alright I'm on. Kenma, is Koushi joining soon? We need him for the team comp video.”  
     A quiet, monotone voice replied, “Mm, yeah. He had to switch his laundry over since Daichi didn't? They're terrible roommates, honestly.”

     He smiled at his screen as he joined the lobby with Kenma. “And you and Fukunaga are better how?”

     “We have Kuroo to clean up after us,” he replied plainly.

     That made him laugh and shake his head at the screen. “You abuse him, honestly.”

     “That's what my mom says when we visit.”

     He was about to snark back at him when Koushi joined the call. “Back! Sorry. Heh. I was looting Daichi's snack stash as revenge for him not helping with the chores,” he said, following with a giggle that was somehow sneaky and adorable. How could someone that was such an asshole be so adorable?

     “He's gonna pull the water gun on you again,” Futakuchi replied cheerfully.

     “Ugh. Don't even remind me of that, it was terrible. Wait I thought you had plans with Aone tonight?”

     “Yeah, I did! But we canceled because he's our fifth now.” There was a small sound of acknowledgment. “He's not much of a talker.”

     Kageyama sighed. “Alright, well we're doing the 'Avengers' team, so he can be Gnar. It fits well enough.”

     Koushi pied up quickly. “I call Elise. I love Black Widow.”  
Futakuchi immediately whined back, “But I wanted to be her. Ugh. Fine, I'm gonna be Ezreal as Tony. Science bros.”

     “I'll be Taric for Thor. Or Braum for Steve?” Kenma pondered.

     “I guess that leaves Varus as Hawkeye for me.”

     They all queued up and recorded an episode then goofed around for another few hours. Eventually Aone and Futakuchi left for whatever their plans were. Kenma had to go do events for his other games, and Koushi was attacked by a supersoaker. Kageyama sat around and edited for a while, trying to ignore the loneliness nagging at him. He considered letting them in sometime, he really did. It just felt weird to since they all knew each other first. He'd met Kenma in a search for a party on WoW then wound up joining him in so many other games. Before he realized it, Kageyama had become a part of their group.

     There was just always that nagging fear that they'd betray him like his teammates had. He wasn't used to... Having friends. Being nice. It took him a long while to adjust to being friendly with them all, but he enjoyed it. He really did.

     A notification popped up on Skype from Koushi. Ugh he always called without any warning. He cleared his throat then answered. “Hey?”

     “Toby! Let's play something. I got dried off and everything, but no one else is online now.”

     He fidgeted uncomfortably at the name. It was close enough to his real one that he always responded, but it also reeked of lies. “Ugh... I'm still editing...”

     “C'mon, it's fine. Just play some agar.io with me. It can be an extra episode! Your fans will love it.”

     “I don't know... Won't it just be boring?”

     “Oh! Then let's tell embarrassing stories when we die! It'll be more fun that way.”

     “That's dumb. No.”

     “Okay, okay. How about we load up that one game where you run around really fast and try to out race everyone else?”

     “Speedrunners?”

     “Yes!”

     “...Fine. But you're not allowed to be the unicorn guy.” He had way too many terrible memories from Koushi playing him. He was too good at some games.

     “Alright. How about we make a bet? If you win, I send a selfie. If I win, you tell me your real name.”

     Dear lord he wanted to see Koushi's face. This was a horrible idea. He should not agree. “Okay. You've gotta prove it's you in the selfie, though. You'll write my name and the date on your cheek.”

     “Hah. Okay, fine! I promise I won't cheat you.” There was something soft there, like Koushi was pitying him...

     “Don't go easy on me, though! I won't accept it if you do.”

     “You wound me. I'd never do something so underhanded.” He did stay true to his word, but he also lost. And Kageyama nearly died when he turned on his camera.

     “That's a mole. You have moles.”

     “So rude. I prefer to call them beauty marks.”

     He was cute. And talking. And moving in front of his very eyes. “Whatever. You said a picture. I have to go anyway, I have work in an hour. Bye.” It was probably suspicious how quickly he hung up, but Kageyama didn't deal with crushes well. At all. All he knew was that his chest felt funny, and Koushi was some sort of fucking devil.

 


End file.
